He's a Werewolf!
by Un Petit Diable
Summary: One shot:: ‘Course it does,’ said Sirius smugly. ‘It’s either he’s a werewolf or he has a humongous family with the habit of dying or falling ill on full moons.’ ::2nd year, Marauders' era::


**

* * *

**

Title: He's A Werewolf?  
Category: One-Shot/ Marauders' Era  
Genre: General/ Humour  
Rated: G

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of J.K. Rowling's creations.**

It seemed like any other day at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. There was nothing about the day that suggested the discovery of something unusual. The day started out normal for four close friends...

A twelve-year-old boy was running into the castle. He was trying to catch his three best friends before they went into the Great Hall for lunch. Sweating from being outside on a warm, autumn day, the young boy got changed into clean robes. Putting away his broom, he left for the Entrance Hall.

Three Gryffindor second years (one had dark hair; second had brown hair and looked a bit ill and pale; the third, a plump mousy blond) were heading for the Entrance Hall. They just reached it when someone called them. The fourth member of their little group was running up to them; his black hair messier than usual. He seemed so happy that he didn't even realize his glasses were falling off.

'GUYS, I MADE IT!' he crashed into the dark-haired boy, making him fall, 'YEEEAAAHHH!'

The dark-haired boy got up and joined him. 'YEEEAAAHHH!' he stopped suddenly. 'Made what?'

'The Quidditch team, Sirius! The Quidditch team!' he answered jumping up and down.

'Congratulation, James!' said the brown-haired boy. 'Knew you could do it.'

James, finally coming to a rest, looked at him and grinned. 'Thanks, Remus, old pal.'

'Chaser, right, James?' said the last one.

'Of course, Peter. What else would I be?'

Peter shrugged. 'I thought, maybe… Seeker?'

'That position wasn't open,' James explained, 'and if you really think about it, Chasers are in more of the action.'

'Yeah, yeah, blah, blah, blah,' Sirius spoke up. 'Jamesie can talk forever about Quidditch. He's bad as the Captain, Wood. Now, can we please go and eat?'

* * *

Taking their usual spot at the Gryffindor table for lunch, Remus, Peter, Sirius, and James –the Marauders- were discussing their next prank.

'So we work everything out tonight and pull it off tomorrow,' James suggested looking around.

'Can't,' said Remus, who was unusually quiet. 'My aunt died yesterday, and Dumbledore gave me permission to go to her funeral tonight.'

'You mean the Aunt that was sick last full moon,' Sirius said absent-mindedly.

'What?' Remus got nervous at the words "full moon."

'Remmy?' asked Peter, concern in his voice. 'You okay?'

'Yeah, fine,' answered Remus, he's voice coming out squeaky.

'Since when did you start paying attention to the lunar cycle, Siri?' asked James.

'Since always, _la lune est… magnificent.' _He finished in a fake French accent.

'You've got to work on that,' James said with an amused tone.

'Anyway, we can do the prank another time, right guys?' asked Peter looking at each of them.

'Right!' chorused James and Sirius.

Remus gave a small smile. He made three great friends and he couldn't afford to lose them.

000

That night in the second year Boys' Dorm, James and Sirius were waiting for Peter.

'I hope he gets here soon!' complained James.

And as if right on cue, Peter entered the room. Taking that as a sign, Sirius grabbed a pillow, shrunk it, and transfigured it to look like a stuffed miniature version of Peter.

'OI, James!'

James turned around, only to have Sirius stuff the mini-Peter into his mouth.

Laughing hysterically, 'James, you _ate _Peter!'

Coughing and spitting out the feathers, James grabbed Sirius –who was still laughing like a hyena- and started strangling him. 'Sirius, you -you HIPPOGRIFF!'

Calming down from his laughter, Peter got off the floor. 'Hippogriff! Next you'll be calling Remus a werewolf!'

At those words, the world seemed to have frozen around the two best friends. They looked at each other, and quickly leaped up, excited as if they had found the remedy to destroy Voldemort.

'A WEREWOLF!'

'Of course!'

'Why didn't we see it before?'

Peter looked at his two excited friends. 'Someone mind explaining?'

James looked at him, glowing. 'Don't you see Peter? Remus is a werewolf!'

'I can't believe we didn't notice before,' said Sirius. 'He always disappears on a full moon!'

'Yeah, it does make sense,' said Peter thoughtfully. 'That brings me back to what I wanted to tell you. I saw Madam Pomfrey taking him through the secret passage leading to the Shrieking Shack. I wonder how they're going to get past the Whomping Willow.'

Sirius looked outside at the full moon. With a grin, he turned to James. 'Mate, have you ever wondered why they planted the killer tree, right before our first year. The year that shack earned its name.'

Peter looked at them, amazed. 'Are you saying that…?'

'That's exactly what he's saying!' exclaimed James. 'The tree's there to keep him locked in, and there's no ghost in the shack, it's just werewolf-Remus.'

'That makes perfect sense,' agreed Peter.

'Course it does,' said Sirius smugly. 'It's either he's a werewolf or he has a humongous family with the habit of dying or falling ill on full moons.'

'And he didn't tell us because he was afraid we wouldn't be his friends anymore.' James muttered quietly.

The other two nodded.

James glanced outside with a smirk. 'Guys, tomorrow morning we have a werewolf to confront, and his name is Remus Lupin.'

* * *

'Come on, Madam Pomfrey! Let us in, we know he's in there!'

'_Please, Poppy?_ We just want to see him for a sec!'

'Yes, _please? _He's our friend, and we want to see if he's okay.'

The young Medic sighed, 'Alright, but be quick. He just woke up and he needs his rest.'

'Thank you!' The three chorused.

She opened the door to the Hospital Wing. 'In you go Potter, Pettigrew –and Black?'

'Yes?'

'That's Madam Pomfrey to you.'

* * *

Remus laid resting in bed alone in the Hospital Wing. He was covered in bite marks and scars; the full moons were a lonely and rough time for him. He closed his eyes for a while, and when he opened them, his best friends were standing over him. All of them had their arms crossed and were frowning.

He sat up. 'Is something wrong, guys?'

'We know, Remus,' Peter said darkly. 'We know what you are.'

'You're a werewolf, and you didn't tell us!' James shook his head disapprovingly.

Remus sighed, depressed. He looked at them with sad eyes. 'I knew you guys would react badly, that's why I didn't tell you. You guys are the first people to befriend me.'

James and Peter's expression softened and their faces broke into grins.

'Remmy,' said James unfolding his arm. 'Did you really thing we'd shun you because of your condition.'

'We were joking,' said Peter reassuringly. 'We just figured out last night.'

Remus, who was near tears, choked out, 'Really?'

'Really,' said James, putting his hand comfortingly on Remus's shoulder. 'We'll help you through the full moons anyway we can.'

Peter nodded enthusiastically. 'And we won't tell anyone. Our lips are sealed.'

Remus thought his heart was going to pound right out his chest. His friends didn't care. They weren't going to shun him away, instead they were going to help him -or at least two of them were. Remus turned to Sirius. His expression was unreadable.

Sirius grabbed a chair and sat down facing Remus. 'Oi, Moon-Monster!'

Remus apprehensively looked at him.

Sirius's serious face broke into a mischievious, lopsided grin. 'Can we keep you?'


End file.
